The Biomedical Prevention Program has 41 investigators from 16 departments and four schools with a research base of $6.8 million in annual direct funding, Including $4.4 million from the NCI. Its members published 1092 papers over this grant period, of which 37% were intra-programmatic and 39% ware interprogrammatic collaborations. 155 of these publications were in high impact journals (Impact factor > 7.51). The objective of the Biomedical Prevention Program is to reduce the morbidity and mortality caused by cancer through preventing the occurrence and improving survival with earlier diagnosis. The alms of the program are: 1) To build and to support organ-focused, vertically Integrated research projects that encompass environmental and genetic approaches In order to Identify individuals and populations a high risk for future neoplastic progression; 2) To discover and validate biomarkers for risk assessment and early detection of common, high mortality cancers through the integration of high throughput genomic, proteomic, and biotechnologies; 3) To Identify and determine preventive efficacy of Interventions with pharmacologic and nutritional tools with the aim of delaying or reversing neoplastic progression in individuals identified at high risk; and 4) To develop and validate new biostatistical methodologies to study population clusters and surrogate endpoints. The populations targeted for these programs include the general population and special at-risk groups.